In the production of aircraft engines, the geometric complexity of sheet metal components and the accuracy required can be very challenging. An example of a complex sheet metal component is an exhaust mixer of a turbofan gas turbine engine. This component is provided to mix the cold bypass flow and hot engine core flow at the aft of the engine. The inner surface of the turbofan mixer is designed to alter the outer portion of the engine core flow and the outer surface of the turbofan mixer is designed to alter the inner portion of the by-pass flow. These flow alterations result in an improved mixing of the two flows behind the engine. Turbofan mixers are often fabricated by cutting and forming individual segments in a sheet metal die press, then assembling the individual segments together in a complex welding jig. This procedure can be very time consuming and very demanding in terms of craftsmanship. Needs for improvements in this area exist.